Tales of Xillia 3: Progress
by Mewnia
Summary: A book mysteriously appears on the bookshelf in a certain Doctor's lab. As he reads it, he assumes that it could contain the answers to why the mana is still running out even though Spyrites have become a common thing. Can it be that after sixteen long years, he might be able to see Milla once more? To restore this thing called the World Tree... ((Don't hurt me))
1. Prologue

**Mewnia, here! I've managed to get a prologue going on with my newly planned story. The only thing I shall ask of you so far is if there are any history problems. Some of it I had to make up because the games didn't give me enough information or... I didn't pay attention to gather that information. And I had to find some way to string my ideas together.**

 **I got most of this text from the Symphonian prologues, so please don't sue me. Review to tell me if you think this may be a good idea.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana.  
A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place.  
Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens.  
The goddess left the angels with this edict:  
"You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed."  
The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens.  
And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world.  
But there came a day when one of the groups the Chosen traveled with realized the true meaning of the journey.  
The goddess Martel and her religion had been found to be fake as the real Martel's younger brother was to find her dead soul a vessel; the world had also been discovered to be cleaved in two.  
This was to make sure the World Tree's seed could regrow and protect Martel's soul.  
The Chosen's travels were filled with many trials; going forth through the journey and awakening the summon spirits of both worlds – Sylvarant and Tethe'ala.  
When Martel's brother, Mithos, was defeated by the Chosen Heroes, there came a day of peace. Martel had become a guardian of the new World Tree that would bloom, and the story of old would be retold.  
The birth of the new World Tree also brought about the unification of Sylvarant and Tethe'ala.

The two worlds were now reborn as one.

The world was at the dawn of a bright new era; or so it seemed…  
With their high level of technological prowess, the Tethe'alan civilization looked down upon the people of Sylvarant as barbarians.  
The Sylvaranti blamed the Chosen of Regeneration for bringing this world into being, as they turned their backs on the Church of Martel that supported her.  
Amidst all of this chaos, the world itself began to cry out; scorching, hot deserts were blanketed with snow; bountiful lakes dried up and withered; forests burned to ash as glaciers melted into the sea.  
These phenomena fanned the flames of dissatisfaction within the hearts of the people, leading to the birth of a monster.  
A resistance organization was formed by the oppressed people of Sylvarant to defend themselves. United against the perceived evils of Tethe'ala and the Church of Martel, they called themselves the Sylvaranti Liberation Front – the Vanguard.  
The Chosen and her heroes rose to set forth and fix the flames of chaos.  
They had managed to find out that the Vanguard was planning to make a mana cannon and destroy all of Tethe'ala.  
When the heroes disassembled the Liberation Front, all that was left was to fix the world's bizarre weather patterns; this led to the awakening of the summon spirit Ratatosk who was the Lord of Centurions.  
Each Centurion that was awoken made it possible for Ratatosk to gain back his strength, as well as the monsters of their elements to be controlled.  
The rate of mana used by the humans and their weapons had lowered, letting the world tree to grow.

A time of peace had come to those who lived in this age of Aselia.

Then, the Genesis Age came. This age was where a Kresnik clan was formed and lived in harmony with all kinds of spirits. Lord Maxwell was fond of these humans who would worship him and grant him company. Especially by a girl known as Milla Kresnik.  
She had created a pact with him and swore to protect all the spirits he loved.  
Origin, a great spirit such as Maxwell, would watch from the sidelines with his guardian Chronos.  
He was also fond of them, especially their abilities to become strong at any moment – or even their smarts.  
However, the inevitability of "human murmurs" against the spirits started. The clan of Kresniks went against Milla, killing her. They wanted to have the spirits as ones that would slave away to their every whim.  
Lord Maxwell grew furious with the ones who had killed Milla. The ones who didn't had developing mana lobes that would grant them the power the wicked humans wanted.  
Those who had killed the guardian became jealous, eventually finding a technology that could be stronger than mana lobes, but came at a price.

It diminished spirits, betraying both Maxwell and Origin.

Origin had placed a type of curse on the Kresnik clan, making a trial for them to overcome. It was a simple trial, until Maxwell's action to gathering all humans with mana lobes came to be.  
He gathered them, shutting them in a world where they could prosper and live peacefully with spirits – Reize Maxia.  
The wicked humans and the ones who had been given the trial stayed in the decaying world – Elympios.  
The world had been split in two, and with diminishing spirits, the centurions had no one to support them. This caused a linked reaction.  
The centurions over time could not control enough mana to maintain their grip on monsters. When they could no longer do that, Ratatosk grew weak; more mana and spirits were consumed by Elympios, overworking the world tree. Martel feared the tree would die without a chance to be saved once more.  
As its mana depletes, it slowly dies once more.  
If you were to see it in this new age, it would look like a normal, withered tree. Its domain has withered away, the guardian spirit weakening.  
Martel warned Ratatosk who immediately sent his centurions to their temples. They fear the world will end before it is supposed to.  
Hope remains with the spirits that another group of heroes will rise, and rid this world from doom.

 _Or does humanity's hearts make it inevitable?_

* * *

 **Again, I would appreciate it if someone would tell me that something doesn't seem quite right, or that there could be a different way for this to sew together. Except, I'm pretty proud with how it came out, so... Uh... If I made a mistake I will be yelling at myself. And feel free to digitally slap me.**

 **Please leave a review so I know how you like it!**


	2. Today's Discovery

**Here we are, the FIRST EVER chapter of this wonderful story. Hopefully this all makes sense. I reviewed it dozens of times and slowly became more and more... less excited about it. Except for the end. I love the end :3**

 **I DO NOT OWN TALES OF XILLIA, ONLY A COUPLE DESIGNS, CHARACTERS, AND THE IDEA FOR THIS FANFIC!**

 **Read, review, and please do enjoy~**

* * *

"Dad!" A young girl's voice tore the scientist away from the old book. His hand reached up to adjust his glasses. When the girl ran over, the scientist was reminded of who he's missed for years. The magenta eyes that were all that he needed to see every day were right in front of him. He loved his daughter and has been raising her himself with some help for the past seven years. Seven years ago is when, even though he had managed to revive enough spyrites, the mana was still depleting. It even reached a point where he could no longer see _her_ or the four great spirits anymore.

The magenta eyes weren't the only thing that struck nostalgia in him. His mother, Ellen, delivered an outfit from Leronde that was made by the same creator of a certain blue overcoat. Ivar found a special black dress to go under the new outfit. He even knitted a special flower-like design onto the long sleeve (Ivar's been more of a friend since _she_ disappeared). Not to mention her hair had gained his love's natural waves.

His orange eyes took a second to adjust to the daylight shining through the window. When he looked back at his daughter, she was fixing her short, black hair from the run. The scientist sat the book down and stood.

"Milly, what's the news?" He asked, taking off the glasses and hooking them onto his shirt.

"Balan says the geologists found something!" The pre-teen shouted with joy as her father's eyes filled with energy immediately. "He wants to tell you about it right now!" When Milly looked closer at her dad, however, she noticed how his eyes were slightly blood shot – dark spots under them. He even had a 'morning shadow' growing in.

With a stretch, the scientist walked up to her, giving her a big hug. "I'll see him right away."

Milly gagged a little. "D-Dad, please… Take a shower before you do. You smell like Gil after training." She was released. "And don't forget your lunch. You know how much Balan likes to talk."

He just laughed, ruffling her hair. "You remind me of myself when I first met your mother. Don't worry, my lunch is in the social room, and I promise to smell better the next I see you." The scientist replied, reaching for the book and putting it on a clean shelf. The name tag on his coat shined in the dim light, and the girl could only read off a couple things…

 _Jude Mathis  
31  
Doctor…_

…And he passed her before she could read the rest.

"Fimo's done resting. I'll meet you in Triglyph when I'm done." Her dad smiled, walking out the door. Milly waved and turned after the door closed to gaze at the book.

"…He stayed up two nights to read that book, again." With a huff, Milly walked over to a glass ball that had lights shining down on it. Her right hand tapped it in a certain rhythm before it glowed a bright blue. A few seconds later, a tiny animal stretched on all four limbs and climbed up the young girl's arm. "Good morning, Fimo." She smiled and the spyrite's tail wrapped loosely around her neck.

"A good morning it will be when I am able to last in this environment without that device." It replied, and Milly sighed, walking out the door.

"It's not like we can do anything at the moment to keep the mana from your fossil to stop depleting."

"If only your father will get through his theory faster."

Milly opened the door to the elevator and entered, pressing a couple more buttons. "I just wish he'd pay a little more attention to his health. He's a doctor, isn't he? Even grandpa's getting worried. What exactly is important about that book, anyway?"

"If I am correct, it is a book that had appeared one day in his office. It has records of stories of old times. I'm sure he's studying possible theories from it, since it obviously has his own life in it."

"Sounds like it's just made by some creep."

"Though it definitely peeked his interest. It's possible the book has answers to many things."

The elevator reached the first floor, opening its door. Milly stepped out and made her way to the exit. She and Fimo talked about a few other things; how her dad has notes hung up all over the room with gibberish written on them, or how lunch really sounds nice.

When they reached Helioborg's entrance, a boy along the same age as Milly was waiting next to a carriage. He had dark brown hair that spiked upward. His bright blue eyes seemed to counteract with his hair color and made the freckles on his cheeks more visible. He was dressed in brown, tan, and black clothing that was based on someone he seems to look up to.

"Ah, Milly! Guess what? Elle's in town!" He smiled, the two staffs attached to his arms wiggling as he shook his arms with joy.

Fimo twitched his ear. "Gil, she could just be here to visit her mother." The spyrite said as it switched shoulders. The boy simply glared at Fimo.

Milly laughed, getting into the carriage with him following. "Hurry up, shorty."

"Don't call me that! I may be shorter than you, but I'm at least stronger!"

"You have such an imagination." Fimo stated blandly, crawling down onto the seat.

Gil glared again. "Why you little furball…"

 _ **SKIT : The One-Armed Gal**_

 _ **Gil:** Hey, Milly, you don't have to twist to use your right hand to close the door. Why not use the other for a change?_

 _ **Milly: *glares*** If I could I would._

 _ **Gil: *jumps a little*** Ah, sorry, forgot. You hide it really well._

 _ **Milly: *sighs*** You need to remember that those stupid Exodus members cut it. I don't think I'll ever get my arm back._

 _ **Gil:** Sorry that I brought up an unwelcome memory… U-Uh, hey! A-At least you… uh… Look pretty? ***blushes, covering his face***_

 _ **Milly: *tilts head***_

When the carriage had reached Triglyph, the two pre-teens hopped out. They walked through the plaza and made it to where the apartments were. After all, this is where Elle originally lives. She once told Milly and Gil the reason why she insisted to live in these apartments – to take care of her 'father' and uncle's home.

Sure enough, there were two figures standing at the entrance to the apartments. One was a woman with her short, brown hair tied up in a bun. A blue flower clip hid the hair tie, and she even had a yellow-white over coat on. Underneath it was a frilly, orange, long-sleeved shirt and short, tan pants with purple lines where the seams should be – except those were covered slightly by the overcoat. She even had a notebook out, scribbling down messy writings.

The other woman had two, long pigtails, a purple-ish pink shirt that showed her stomach only a little, and some black shorts with straps attached to them. She had a side pouch that the two kids new held her watch, and a dual-sword sheath on her back.

"Leia, I brought Milly!" Gil ran over to the woman who had the notebook. When her emerald eyes looked down at the boy she smiled.

"Ah, perfect timing, too! Elle was about to go to the Spirius Corporation." The writer stated, looking over at Elle. "I was asking her questions about the hackers they've been having trouble with."

"Hackers?" Milly tilted her head. "I never thought the Spirius Corporation could have trouble with them."

"Vera's been trying to locate them." The Kresnik replied, folding her arms. "We at least know the hackers go by the name of Core."

Gil chuckled a little. When everyone looked at him, he put his hands behind his head and said, " _Core_ is hacking the _Cor_ poration."

Everyone was silent, then turned back to Elle to hear more. You could hear Gil's complaints going on in the background as Elle continued, "We've found that they've been looking at our research that helps Jude."

"So they want something with his theories? I wonder what…" Leia tapped her head with the pencil before shaking her head. "Anyway, we should go check out that information."

"Right, after all, I need to keep my friends safe!" The Kresnik cheered and began marching down the street. The three left behind looked at each other and eventually followed. Milly's magenta eyes looked around the streets as they walked, remembering what her dad would always say. There were more Spyrites than before, and Fimo would nod to one every five seconds. Her dad would always talk about how the place would look grey, but now it has more plants and color. The sun could be seen more easily with less pollution in the sky, too. However, there were still those people who didn't change at all in these sixteen years.

Gil was talking to Leia about certain battle formations. Milly could tell since they would be posing their hands in special positions. Elle was slightly skipping ahead, a small cat poking its head out from her side pouch.

"It seems Pollo has awakened." Fimo said, laying down on Milly's shoulder. "It sure is a weird kitten."

When they entered the Spirius building and gone up the elevator, Vera was the one to greet them.

"President Elle, you're right on time. I was just about to call you." She began with her usual, monotone voice, "I'm afraid we have some urgent news. The children may not like it."

"What is it? I'm sure they can handle it." Elle smiled, pulling Pollo out of her pouch and onto the floor.

"Are you sure, president?"

"Yes, very sure. I'm as sure as an adorable Rollo."

Vera looked at Milly and Gil with a concerned look – she especially looked at Milly. The pre-teen tilted her head in confusion as worry began to set in. It was when Vera sighed and turned to the computer that she began reading out a message.

"We received information from one of our spies that was to find out about Core's location. I will play the message." She pressed a couple keys before turning up the volume on a speaker. With some fuzz, the message began to come out clearly.

A young, male voice could be heard. "… I have not found their base, but I managed to listen to a conversation two members were having. They were saying something about a discovery in some ruins, and that that discovery was to be taken to the Helioborg research center. They're starting to form a plan before going out to invade the building. We don't have much time. We're going to need to-"

"Hey, who are you?" A female voice now could be heard, interrupting the male.

He cursed under his breath. "I've been found! We need to get to the research center before noon! I repeat, before-"

Milly and Gil stood in horror as all they could hear from there were mixes of a blood-curdling scream and fuzz. Vera ended the message and adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"… This was received only twenty minutes ago."

"The Helioborg Research center is getting invaded by a group other than Exodus, this time?" Elle tapped her chin, then pulled out her GHS to look at the time. Her eyes widened. "And it's almost noon. We need to hurry!"

"Oh no, Jude!" Leia exclaimed, quickly pulling out her own GHS.

However, Vera stopped the reporter. "I don't think contacting him that way will do him any good. Core tends to be able to find every signal of a GHS in the area they plan to go and cut it. They may go after the ones specifically who may be contacted to or from Helioborg."

"But my dad's in trouble!" Milly took a step forward. She had worry clear on her face, and her right arm unconsciously went up to the long sleeve covering her left. The last time there was an invasion at Helioborg, it was because Exodus members were getting violent towards Spyrite research. They threatened Milly and Jude, managing to cut off Milly's arm, and destroy some of the spirit fossils her dad had. Something worse could happen with this new group of haters.

Elle looked over at the young girl before nodding. "We can get there fast enough by Wyvern. It's how I got here."

"I'll try to contact Alvin. I'm sure he's close to a train." Leia ran out as she put the GHS up to her ear.

"Good luck, president Elle." Vera had slight concern in her voice as she said that. Milly could feel the worried stare on her back as the three of them ran out.

 _ **SKIT: Two Childish Children**_

 _ **Elle:** So Gil, Leia brought you here all the way from Leronde just so you could meet me?_

 _ **Gil: *bounces*** Yeah! By train! Isn't that cool? I'm sure mom would be upset if she found out I went on one._

 _ **Elle:** Meh, a train isn't that great. I road on one all the time._

 _ **Gil: *eyes widen*** Huh?! How can you be so negative about it? Trains are so cool!_

 _ **Elle:** Nuh-Uh! ***sticks out her tongue***_

 _ **Gil:** Yah-Huh! ***sticks out his tongue***_

 _ **Fimo:** So childish._

 _ **Milly:** … ***looks down*** Dad…_

Being on the Wyvern's back with only one arm to hold onto something really freaked Milly out. First of all, she wondered how Elle even got this beast in the first place. Then, she thought of a possible accident that could loosen her one-hand grip around Gil's waist.

"You're as stiff as a bill board." Fimo commented, nudging at Milly's cheek. "Afraid of heights?"

"N-No, I just… Uh…"

A slight choke came from the young boy. "M-Milly… ck… Too tight..!"

When the girl looked down at her arm, she saw how her skin was white with her hand. She must have really been holding on to Gil. She apologized, loosening her hand before looking out to the distance. The Helioborg Research Center could be seen easily. However, Milly's stomach sunk a little. There were unconscious guards near the entrance from where they could see. Not to mention that there was slight smoke rising up from a certain window.

"Dad's lab!" Milly shouted, pointing at the slow, rising smoke coming from the windows. Elle made the Wyvern swoop down to a balcony not too far off. They may be able to get in if the door is unlocked. After Elle jumped off, she looked over her shoulder to make sure that both Gil and Milly hop down safely.

"Prepare your weapons." She stated, turning back towards the door. "I'm sure the enemy ambushed the lab with a smoke bomb. If your sight is limited then be careful." And they ran up to the entrance of the lab. Little Pollo hid inside Elle's pouch as Fimo wrapped his tail around Milly's left shoulder. This way, he could hang down on her back to make sure that area's safe.

When the door was opened, the smoke literally burst out. The sound of Jude's voice couldn't be heard. Either he was already taken down or he too was using the smoke to advantage. Elle put a finger up to her mouth, receiving a nod from both kids, and quietly rushed in. Milly and Gil went a separate way, checking around the walls of the room, first. When Gil ran his hip into a bar, he had to hold in a yelp. His cerulean eyes slowly looked down. It was a bed. There appeared to be a figure in it, but he couldn't quite tell with all the smoke.

It was almost haunting how there was no sound to be heard.

Elle, however, had found the back of a suspicious figure. When she went to pull out one of her dual blades, the figure turned.

"Elle..?" The figure spoke. And the smoke lightened just enough for the brunette to see Jude's features. In his hand was an item rather peculiar – too cloudy to see the details. The doctor's face lit up from a grim one as he opened his mouth to say more. However, a hand came out from behind him and covered his mouth, pulling him back into the thick smoke.

"Jude!" Elle shouted, finally pulling out her dual blades.

Milly and Gil's attention left the figure in the bed, hearing Elle's cry. Gil quickly combined the staffs on his arms together before pulling the staff as a whole off. Milly raised her hand, the band on the back of it glowing as Fimo disappeared into the symbol. From the band came a long, slender blade sharp enough to cut like a new sword.

Just as the two were about to run in the direction Elle's voice came from, the smoke lifted. The door they left open must have let most of it escape. It was a relief that this happened since now they could see the ambushers. There were three. One was a rather small figure, a blue-hooded cloak covering most of their body. Another looked to be only a couple inches taller than Milly dressed in a purple cloak. The third one had his arm around Jude's neck, trying to pry the item out of his hand. This one had a grey mask over their face, a green cloak covering them.

The one in purple, seeing how now they didn't have cover anymore, scoffed. They turned back to Jude, pulling out something with blades that could spin.

"We'll be kind and repeat." Their voice sounded feminine as they spoke. "Let us take the core and the boy." The smallest figure looked over at Milly, pulling out a small blade in case they made a move. Elle was very hesitant in the matter as she watched Jude struggle to shake his head. The green and purple exchanged looks before the one in green's hand seemed to glow a certain reddish color. The scientist let out a small cry of pain as his grip on the item loosened. This gave the figure a chance to snatch it, pushing him down.

"Dad!" Milly shouted, taking a step forward. The little one clad in clue, however, raised the blade – they obviously didn't want anyone to move. When the one in green got a good look at the item, they made their way over to Milly and Gil. Why?

Apparently they wanted the figure in the bed.

Getting closer, they held the core close to their body as they reached forward.

Jude's head snapped up as he shouted across the room. "Wait, don't! You might be in danger if you get too close to him with that core!"

The green stopped, looking down at the item in their hand as it began to glow. But it didn't just glow… It felt like it was alive. Like something was moving inside. When they looked back up at the figure, it was also glowing.

The one in purple took a step back before turning towards the open door. "J-4K08, it's too dangerous for now. We'll have to take him when we don't have a core!" The blue figure ran out the door, realizing the abnormality that was happening. When the green one took a step back, they shoved the item into a pouch on their side. Quickly, all three escaped the room with Elle attempting to run after them.

Milly chose this a good time to finally run over to her dad. Jude was slowly getting up from the floor, his gaze fixed on the bed. Then, his orange eyes looked to the exit.

With a sigh of disappointment, his head hung low. "…My proof…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, dad…" Milly said with guilt clear in her voice. The band on the back of her hand dimmed as Fimo reappeared on her shoulder.

The Spyrite swung its tail. "That boy on the bed. He must have tremendous power. Where did you find him?"

Jude rubbed his hand that was robbed of the item earlier. His shoulders seemed to straighten as he took a calm breath. "We found him at-"

"Tonitrus." A voice from behind Gil came. The boy turned, meeting the gaze of the one in the bed. Jude and Milly looked over as well – the scientist being rather surprised that they were actually awake.

"E-Excuse me..?" He took a step forward, his orange eyes widening with some kind of hope.

The drowsy figure, who's hair was blonde with a piece sticking up, continued, "Tonitrus. I felt his presence." His green, leafy eyes glanced at all of the people in the room. "…Where did he go?"

* * *

 **Yeah? Yeah? I hope it's good! And I hope that it's fine that I do the skit things. The next chapter will take time since I need to work on my OTHER Xillia Fanfic (which is a self-insert if you want to check it out if you're ever bored) So, I do apologize if it'll be a while before you figure out who this mysterious blonde man is.**

 **Please leave a review if there's anything I need to fix, or if there's anything you absolutely love! (The character designs of Milly/Fimo/Gil will be found with the accounts on my profile. For Facebook, you just search up Mewnia. Not many with that name. You'll also find a character design that is not yet in the story and maybe some skit faces!)**


	3. Soleil

**Sorry it took so long with this and that it's kind of short...  
I blame Undertale.  
...And my other story. And art. And more stuff. And yeah.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tonitrus. I felt his presence." His green, leafy eyes glanced at all of the people in the room. "…Where did he go?"

Everyone, and everything, in the room was still. The blonde stood after a few seconds to look around more. His green eyes were observant as well as soft. Milly was a little weirded out with his clothing. After all, he wore a white outfit with grey trimmings, and had metal armor with white lines that seemed to glow on each plate in a different pattern. A couple belts were wrapped around his waist—one with bags attached and the other had a sword's sheath. His boots were also armor, but the metal was long and ended at his knees. The cloth on his back looked like a weird cape.

Jude cleared his throat before he approached the boy. Holding out his hand, he smiled. "My name is Jude Mathis. I'm a scientist studying these centurions. Tonitrus is lightning, right?"

The green eyes just stared at the doctor for a long while. Gil shuffled uncomfortably with his feet, whispering something to Milly, "He seems as if he's emotionless."

"I don't think there's any kind of violence from him, at least." Milly replied back, reaching up to pet Fimo's tail.

"…Soleil is what I was called." The boy replied before Jude was about to speak, again. "I heard a voice. It sounded… as if it were afraid. And another voice told me it was Tonitrus that was scared."

"Amazing…" Jude trailed off, putting his pair of glasses on to examine Soleil more closely. He circled him, held up his arm to examine his human features, looked at the armor closely, and even held the white, cape-like cloth. As he was possibly making the boy uncomfortable, Elle walked back in with a disappointed look.

"… They just disappeared." She announced. Gil ran up to the door and looked out to see for himself. When his shoulders slumped, Milly and Jude knew the item those members took was gone. After all, Gil's a pretty good tracker. When Elle's eyes landed on Soleil, however, she brightened only a little. "… He a clown or something?"

Gil scoffed. "A clown has brighter colors, dummy- ow!" His hands reached up to the back of his head that Elle's fist just hit.

It was Elle's turn to be stared at. Soleil's eyes seemed to look right through her as the Kresnik began to feel uncomfortable. "…Definitely weird if not a clown."

"He _was_ found with the core." Jude took off his glasses to adjust them back on his coat. "The geologists claim he just appeared with the jewel in hand and collapsed right after."

"So… The members of Core just took a… core." Gil cleared up, scratching his cheek as he spoke.

Elle folded her arms. "Clever name of a group. As if a group of thieves who steal apple gels or orange gels were named Gel."

"At least the mystery of their name is solved." Fimo piped in.

"The real mystery is why would they want dad's research?" Milly ended the talk of titles as she walked over to Soleil. "And why was he found with Tonitrus' core?"

Jude looked down at Milly with a proud smile, patting her head. "My thoughts exactly. And I need to find out why the core would glow when it got close to Soleil. And not just glow… It would feel like an egg about to hatch. The petal-like exterior of it would begin to _sprout_."

"There is another that I sense in the north-west." Soleil stated as he began to walk out the door to the balcony. Elle stopped him, pointing at the other door that was the real way out.

Jude tapped his head. "North-west… If cores are found in ruins or places of the sort, then… What's in that direction is the Tatalian Abyss."

"The weird Miasma place?" Elle questioned, seeming excited to check the old mine-shaft out.

The doctor smiled. "I would say the Dimensional Breach, but… There's nothing much there."

"I must go to Tatalian Abyss. Something is telling me to go as soon as I can." The blonde spoke in a more serious manner.

Jude looked over and nodded. "I'll go with you. This might be good for my research."

"If there's a core, there's a chance Core will be there." Elle put her hands on her hips proudly. "I'm responsible for catching those guys."

"Dad, I want to come along." Milly stated. "I don't want you hurt."

"And I don't want Milly hurt." Gil pounded his fist against his chest.

Soleil just stared at everyone once more. His eyes grew soft. "Company feels… Familiar. You may come." And the boy walked out. Everyone looked at each other with satisfied smiles before Elle let her arms fall to her side. She stated,

"Does he even know the way out of this place?"

 _ **SKIT: A Useless Case**_

 _ **Jude:**_ _So, Soleil. Do you happen to know anything about the ruins you were found at? If you are human, how old are you? Do you perhaps know why the mana in this world is depleting?_

 _ **Soleil:**_ _You are asking too many questions to think clearly._

 _ **Jude:**_ _Oh? Then, uh… Do you have any family with the same powers as you?_

 _ **Soleil:**_ _No family._

 _ **Jude:**_ _Huh?_ _ ***scratches head***_ _Sorry, then any friends?_

 _ **Soleil:**_ _No._

 _ **Jude: *slowly starts sinking***_ _Then… Any childhood memories?_

 _ **Soleil:**_ _…_ _ ***tilts head***_ _I recall seeing a cat chasing after a mouse._

 _ **Jude:**_ _I… I see…_ _ ***sighs***_

Reaching the exit of Helioborg to make their way to the Mines, Milly stopped to look behind when she heard rushing footsteps. Everyone else did the same. What came running around the corner was a woman and a rather tall man—at least, taller than Milly's dad.

"Jude!" The woman who everyone recognized to be Leia had a panicked look as the two got closer.

"Leia?" The scientist questioned, bracing for a sudden tackle by the reporter.

The man had a relieved expression as he slowed down when he was close enough. "Good, the incident of last time didn't happen. And, uh… I see the kids are here." He wore a long, brownish-black tuxedo. A yellow, silk cloth hung from the collar of his shirt down past his hips. You could find familiar, round buttons wherever there needed to be one, and a white under shirt could be visable where his sleeves and tux opened up. Of course, can't forget the belt around his waist that held his gun and sword or the slightly visible beard.

"Alvin? Why are you two here?" Jude stopped himself, clearing his throat to clear up the question. "I at least know Leia must have brought Gil to where Milly was, but… Alvin?"

"Vera told us that this weird group called Core was going to come after you for your research! I thought I would get help, and… I guess Elle already solved it?" The ex-nurse rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she swung back and forth. "I guess I overreacted…"

Alvin just pointed back at the corner they had come around from. "The unconscious guards at the front of the place and smoke coming out of the building didn't help our worrying, just so you know." Then, his eyes landed on Soleil. "… Who's this plain canvas?"

"Plain canvas?" Soleil tilted his head as he looked down at his nearly white clothes.

"Can't believe I didn't think about that." Elle folded her arms, taking note.

However, Gil immediately sprang up now that the ex-mercenary was here. "Isn't it cool, big bro? Jude says Soleil was found with the core and that for some reason he makes the core feel like an egg, and-"

"Whoa, slow down, kid. No need to say it all at once." Alvin grinned, and Elle just kind of stared at the man with a bored look as she muttered 'big bro?' under her breath. "You guys look like you're going somewhere. Mind if we tag along? You can…uh…fill us in along the way."

Soleil nodded. "If it does not slow us down. We must leave immediately." And he began walking again.

Leia grinned, looking at Jude. "Think he reminds you of _her_ a few stories ago?"

"Yeah, I'm… starting to see it." Jude sighed, beginning to walk along. Milly, Gil, and Elle ran up next to Soleil to stay by his side. Elle didn't trust him completely, Gil wanted to ask questions, and Milly just wanted to let her dad have some reunion time with his friends. When was the last she saw Alvin? His last business visit was a couple weeks ago.

She looked back at her father and the two friends. The only thing audible was small laughter, tilting her head when Jude's face turned a beet red before Alvin wrapped his arm over his shoulders. They must have been talking about something.

"So, Soleil!" Gil grinned, hopping alongside the blonde as the four slowly began making it to the exit. "You have any cool fighting moves?"

The silent teen pulled his long, black sword out of its sheath. The handle of the sword was similar to his armor – black with white lines that seemed to glow. However, Milly couldn't help but notice the white lines tended to make a weird version of a butterfly on the flat surface of the handle.

"Whoa! That's super cool!" The cerulean eyes of the boy seemed to sparkle. "You at least know demon fang, right? Or maybe sword rain? Oh! Maybe you can do Big Bro's super awesome Guardian Field!"

"…Technics come with names?" The teen blinked, finally deciding to look down at the brunette. "Your moves must be predictable."

Elle scoffed. "I tried telling him that he shouldn't name them, but no one ever listened." She pulled the small cat out of her little bag. "Isn't that right, Pollo? Everyone's a weirdo." The kitten simply meowed as a reply, leaving a satisfied Elle.

"You can also be counted as a weirdo when you call others the same name." Soleil retorted. Pollo looked over, and the blank canvas' eyes softened. "…Have you ever called a dog spiteful, ?" The kitten let out a confused whimper as it tilted its head. "It's rather hard to explain. Just a thought."

The kitten meowed.

"No, I'm not sure why I brought it up."

Another meow.

"Interesting."

"Is he… Talking to the cat?" Gil questioned, looking up at Elle. But she was as confused as he was. Eventually, she put Pollo back in her pouch when she got disturbed enough. Soleil just went back to staring ahead as they walked. Eventually, Jude and the others caught up, walking closely behind. Milly began to feel bad for Soleil with all the questions he's gotten in just a day. He had only just woken up moments before and seems to not have any memories before that. Maybe when they get to the mines he'll get less bombed at.

 _ **SKIT: Both Ways**_

 _ **Leia:**_ _He may be a guy, but besides being more monotone and robotish, Soleil reminds me of her._

 _ **Alvin:**_ _Yeah, and the fact that Jude can see it worries me._

 _ **Jude: *walks over***_ _Huh? Alvin, why does it worry you?_

 _ **Alvin:**_ _Oh no! The doctor heard in!_

 _ **Jude:**_ _Alvin..?_

 _ **Alvin:**_ _No worries, kid._ _ ***grins***_ _Are you going back to swinging both ways? Because you already have proof that you're no clean slate._

 _ **Jude:**_ _Wh-What?!_ _ ***blushes***_ _Alvin, I never went that way!_

 _ **Leia: *mumbles* (**_ _You certainly were oblivious to enough things to make it seem like you were…_ _ **)**_

 _ **Jude:**_ _Leia? Did you say something?_

 _ **Leia:**_ _No, no! Just some childhood memories._

Everyone seemed to be rather used to the fact that there were rarely any more monsters in the deserted field. Even though they were definitely popping up more often, they would rarely last more than two days. There just wasn't a lot of vegetation or animals in Elympios anymore. They'd usually travel their way to Reize Maxia. However, because of that, villagers in easy-to-get-to towns are not allowed to be outside of their houses at night. The time when the dangerous monsters hunt is around then.

So the trek to Tatalian Abyss wasn't too challenging and rather quick. Sure, it took a couple hours, but the adults agreed it was shorter. The sun was still in the sky. Jude looked closely at the rocks and plants that surrounded them as they walked in.

"Be careful, everyone. There might still be miasma in here. We shouldn't stay for too long." He warned, holding up a withered leaf.

Leia nodded. "Right. We don't have the four's protection like the last couple times."

"Sooo…" Elle glanced around, then at Soleil. "How far do you think this next core is?"

"Close." He just stated.

Alvin scratched his head. "It wouldn't happen to be on the very bottom level, right?" Everyone looked at him. "Because the last I remember, there was a side of the mine that was cut off."

"Right, the bridge to another side was broken in half." The scientist nodded.

Gil just limped. "That sounds like a long walk…"

"Too bad you have tiny legs." The dark brunette sent a deadly glare in Fimo's direction.

Traveling through twists and turns in the old mine shaft, a monster would come out of hiding every now and then. On the first couple levels, none came out as groups—so they would take turns taking the monster out. It really interested Milly how her dad could do a couple kicks and the beast would be down. However, when they came to the third floor not only was the miasma definitely present, but the monsters started attacking in groups of three or four. There were more of them.

This was when battles really began to get interesting.

Elle used her dual swords as she fought in a style claimed to be from her dad; Alvin actually used his giant sword instead of just his gun; Leia and Gil were side by side with their staffs, whacking the enemy a couple times before Gil would pull a string, resulting in a loud bang before the monster fell. And Jude? Milly couldn't take her eyes off her dad. She knew he could fight, but like this? It was like he was dancing as he studied the beast before him. In ways he was very similar to Leia, but he had more caution—more kindness.

A monster pulled Milly's attention away from her father.

Fimo's voice could be heard from the digital strap around her hand. "Milly, you need to be more careful! I can only make a blade. Not a shield." The young teen nodded in understanding as she twirled at the beast. The digital blade that rested on the back of her hand cut deep into the beast's torso, eventually ending its life. Hopefully they wouldn't get too many monsters, now. After all, they had reached the bottom of the cave.

There were glowing, yellow plants everywhere. A waterfall could be seen not too far from the elevated piece of land they stood on. The mine rail jutted off the land, broken in the middle, and another piece started on fresh soil. It looked to be untouched for years. Jude walked around the little section of area as Soleil mused over the predicament.

He walked to the edge, shoulders slumping. He seemed to be at a loss. Milly wanted to walk over, but her lungs had started acting up a couple battles back. She was too busy coughing out the miasma that was slowly making her body weak. Her father decided to stay by her; his hand gripping her shoulder with support as his eyes still scanned the area.

Alvin placed his hands behind his head, swinging back and forth. "Well, we've reached a dead end."

Fimo's ears twitched in annoyance. "It would be nice if we'd brought a bridge with us."

"That's impossible to do." Gil leaned back on a rock.

"This totally sucks…" Leia groaned, swinging her legs off the edge of the land. Elle decided the join her, leaning back on her elbows. She also let out a groan along with a small mumble. They really were at a dead end with how things look right now. Was the trip here even worth it?

Right when Jude was about to point out a peculiar looking mineral, Soleil walked over to it. He held his hand up to it, a ring on his finger seeming to glow. Jude immediately popped up and reached the blonde's side in less than a second. He first observed the ring as it turned color from a flaming red to something more black as night. Then, he observed the mineral. Milly had to force her coughing down enough to at least stumble over. When she looked closely, the material looked more like metal. Large amounts a mana was coming from underneath the rubble that was possibly covering the object.

"Amazing!" Jude exclaimed, going back to look at Soleil's ring. "How did you know this would happen? What is this? Is this possibly a change in mana?"

The blonde simply replied with a flat tone, "I heard a voice tell me. It now says to face the gap." And he turned. Jude watched with eager patience. Leia got her notebook ready in case it would be good to report as news. With a point of the ring, something like smoke seemed to rise up filling in the gap. Everyone gaped at the sight. The smoke itself started to be stable so Jude walked forward to study it.

"I-It's like…it's a bridge." His hand poked it, then he tried to place his foot on it. Soleil tilted his head when the scientist didn't sink down. "It is a bridge!" He brightened. "This dark matter must have been summoned by that ring!" Then his face snapped with realization. "Wait… Soleil, what's the element of this next core?"

The blonde began to make his way across the dark matter as he replied, "Darkness."

* * *

 **Is it rushed? I think it's rushed. But I'm too lazy to fix it.  
I also feel I repeated too many things. In my head, everything's portrayed as if it's an actual game... Grrrr.**

 **Anyway, please review and tell me how this chapter went!**


End file.
